Orchestra
by Natsumiya Teirin
Summary: A series of alphabetic bits and pieces revolving around the Composer of Shibuya and his Proxy. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Solo Performance

A series of bits and pieces revolving around Neku and Joshua.

A. Animals

In a universe where they were all animals, Neku supposes they'd be a cat and a dog. The problem? He can never figure out who'd be who.

B. Beautiful

Joshua never would've pegged his dear, dear, proxy as the insecure type.

But he's more than happy to reassure him several times an hour as long as he can see that smile.

C. Conductor

After the bet with Megumi, he needed a new one, but he was positive the person he wanted would never be willing.

So he is totally caught off guard by Neku's instant acceptance of his new role.

D. Dreams

Joshua always wonders what Neku dreams of, and often peeks into his mind to find out.

Neku wishes it worked both ways.

E. Ethereal

Sometimes, Neku felt like Joshua could just disappear at any moment.

F. Friendly Fire

When he felt the bullet pierce his heart, he found it didn't hurt as much as the betrayal.

When he woke up, he found that neither of those hurt as much as the thought of possibly never seeing him again.

G. Garden

Like he said, everyone had their own little garden. Neku's was smaller than most, but bigger than it had been 3 weeks ago, and he didn't mind sharing his harvest with the Composer.

It seemed they both needed it, anyhow.

H. Healing

Three months later, he's still trying to get over the events of the Long Game.

It really doesn't help that he can hear Joshua everywhere he goes, even when he's not there.

Ice Cream

Joshua loves the frozen treat-or at least, in this form, he does- and he never thought he'd say this, but sharing a cone with his partner, proxy, and Conductor all in one makes the cone taste even better.

J. Jealous

That lady at Sunshine just WON'T STOP FLIRTING with him and he's so, SO tempted to just Erase her right there! But then, he feels Neku squeeze his hand, and suddenly, everything is perfectly fine.

K. King

On that chessboard, Joshua is the king. And at this point, he honestly can't decide if Neku's a pawn or a queen.

L. Levitation

He supposed it shouldn't have surprised him. Joshua never seemed quite human.

But he's still really shocked that Josh can freaking levitate while attacking.

M. Mural

That mural in Udegawa held so many precious memories for the both of them.

N. Natural-Puppy

Neku didn't care how good all those girly cutesy pins looked on him. It was still embarrassing to be caught wearing them, especially since Josh, having talked him into it, wasn't wearing any himself.

O. Originality

He had to give him points for that. No other Composer would kill his proxy twice and then offer them a spot as the guy to keep them in line.

P. Pet names

Neku didn't mind most of the pet names his friends had come up with for him, but this one?

It had to go.

"Damn it, stop calling me Nekky!"

Q. Questions

Neku had so many questions for Joshua after the Game ended.

They all boiled down to a simple "why?", but when opportunity came, he couldn't find it in him to just ask.

R. Restless

In the Game, they never actually got any sleep, but functioned just fine.

So it takes him quite some time to adjust to a normal sleeping schedule.

S. Silk

They both have interesting hair, but where Neku's is just as stiff and spiky as it looks, Josh has hair soft as silk.

T. Time limit

Neku never worked well under pressure, and the Game only made it worse. Thankfully, Josh was there to help him.

U. Universe

If Josh were being honest, he'd say that Neku had enough Imagination to create an entire alternate universe.

V. Versed

As the Composer, it was almost expected that he'd be well-versed in a few different languages.

But he's pretty sure it's NOT because his proxy needed help catching up in English-never mind the fact that it was HIS fault Neku had gotten so far behind.

W. Wakefulness

Everything had seemed so much like a dream, that at first, Neku couldn't comprehend that Josh was right in front of him, in the Real Ground.

X. X-istence

It was like the last 3 weeks never happened. But then, Neku supposed it made sense. If he were suddenly erased from existence and then brought back, people would be freaked out.

Y. Yes

That one word, uttered from his lovers lips, made him the happiest being to ever grace the Real Ground, many times over.

Z. Zetta

Minamimoto was really annoying on and off the battlefield, and for once, that was something they could both agree on.


	2. Duet

Attention

Maybe, if Neku had paid more attention, he would've noticed just how inhuman Joshua really was.

Benevolent

At least, Joshua liked to think he was. To everyone else, he was a prissy ass.

Cater

Somehow, despite all the pain the Composer had put him through, Neku found himself happy to cater to his whims.

Death

At this point, Neku was no stranger to the Underground.

Neither were his friends.

Eternity

Somehow, spending literally forever with Josh actually sounded pretty nice.

Fear

Josh still remembers the look of fear in Neku eyes when he shot him, before and after the Game.

Girls

Shiki and Eri are nice enough, but after that last blind date they set him up on, he's pretty sure he's gonna just avoid girls from here on out.

Hands

Compared to Neku's larger ones, his are small and feminine.

Iris

Neku is too busy looking into Josh's amethyst irises to bother listening to the Composer's lecture on the rainbow goddess herself.

Justice

Neku still doesn't know whether Josh's actions in the Game were just or not.

Kingdom

Shibuya was a kingdom of orderly chaos, and Joshua was its king.

Lion

When Josh wakes up and sees his partner's bedhead, a lion pops into his head.

Monotony

Life after the Game had become very boring for all of them.

Noise

There was so much of it in the Underground, that when he returned to his home in the Real Ground, the silence was deafening.

Old.

The reason Joshua never mentions his real age is because he knows Neku would undoubtedly tease him about it.

Paradise

Neku had no paradise, but by his Composer.

Queen

Though Josh is technically "King" of Shibuya, Neku feels head make a better "Queen" instead.

Reality

Life was a bitch, Neku thought, for sending him Josh.

But reality was even worse for taking him away.

Salt

Joshua liked salty things, so it was a little ironic that he hated the taste of the tears he cried, when Neku finally died after the Long Game.

Tin-Pin

Whether it was accidental or not, Joshua had to wonder just why Neku created a universe based solely around that game.

United

Neku hadn't seen Joshua at all since the Game.

As he was pondering this, he happened to walk into someone.

"Well, hello to you, too…my dear, dear, partner."

Vegetable

Somehow, Neku's body survived the bullet. But seeing his soulless body on the hospital bed in the Real Ground actually made him regret it a little.

Wedding

The church was surprisingly full that day., and the applause when they took their vows was deafening.

X-plorer

All that was stopping him were those damned WALLS.

You

When they asked each other what they wanted for Christmas, the answer was simple.

Zymurgy

In a way, Neku was like a fine wine. Though he loved him almost instantly when they met, Joshua found himself falling more and more in love with him each day.


	3. Triadic Harmony

Aspirations

Everyone had them, even the Composer. Though His involved a certain proxy being promoted to his Conductor.

Backlash

The Long Game had consequences. But all that mattered was that they faced them together.

"Just like old times, eh Josh?"

Catch

This time, Neku was the one to catch him off-guard.

Decipher

Neku vowed to uncover all of Joshua's secrets. Sometimes, he was happy to let him.

Example

For a god, Joshua was a terrible example of humility, and an even worse example of morality.

Fire

It was the first thing that popped into his mind when he saw Neku. Frankly, he was lucky it was a bad nickname.

Guess

Neku was terrible at guessing games. Maybe that was why he was always irritated when Joshua tried to surprise him.

Handwriting

Neku's was neat. Joshua's was neater.

Illegal

If Josh were human, he would have long since crossed the line between what was socially acceptable and what was illegal.

Judgement

They were all lucky that Neku was in charge of passing judgement and not Joshua. He would've been far less compassionate.

Kiss

Whether it was the chocolate or not, Joshua and Neku both enjoyed kisses from each other.

Labels

Joshua was just one of the many names He'd been given over the years.

Minimal

It only makes sense that when one-or two in this case-deals with people's lives, there's no room for even the smallest error.

Necessary

It was funny how little time passed before they became absolute necessities in each other's lives.

Objective

Neku liked to think he was pretty objective. Of course, his relationship with Joshua only served to disprove that.

Pause

When Joshua asked him that question, he had to stop and think for a bit before coming to a decision.

Qualify

He just happened to have all the social and mental qualities he needed in his proxy. It also helped that he was cute.

Reaction

After everything they'd been through, Neku thought his reaction to Josh offering him a shot at him was perfectly rational. Joshua thought otherwise.

Sanctuary

They may have been holy beings now, but even they needed a safe haven sometimes.

Sanae was always willing to provide that.

Tact

Joshua had plenty. Neku did not.

Usurp

Joshua knew that Neku cared about him too much to even try taking him down. That was partially why he was such a good Conductor.

Vulgar

Neku always laughed when Joshua swore. He never quite understood why.

Windchill

It existed even when there was no wind. The room always felt just a teeny bit colder than it actually was whenever they were apart.

Xenophobia

And suddenly, Neku's previous hatred of social interaction and lashing out at Shiki made perfect sense.

Yelling

When they argued, Neku was the one who yelled. That just made him feel even worse about it later, since Joshua just took it silently.

Zaffre

Joshua had no doubt that if Neku ever became Composer, he would glow a lovely cobalt blue rather than white like himself.


	4. Quartet

**Quartet**

Astronomical

Neku can see the stars in those violet orbs.

Baggage

They both had their issues, but Joshua hid them a little better.

Cantor

Neku was never one for religion, but when he found Josh looking over the old videos of his choirboy days, he decided then and there that there was no God. Only a Composer who was more than willing to embarrass him to get his way.

Dodecahedron

Joshua had many different facets to both his mortal and immortal beings.

Entertainment

If nothing else- except there was plenty else- Neku provided him with a good source of entertainment.

Fantasy

The time he spent in the UG, specifically during the Long Game, was the worst kind of fantasy he and everyone could've thought up.

Golden

They were like gold and platinum.

Hello

"Sorry. I just saw you and…helped myself."

"teehee. I'll watch your back and you watch mine. Sound fair, partner?"

He always found his mind drifting back to that moment, try as he might to forget.

Imaginary

In his next life, Neku thought of Joshua as an imaginary friend. He learned otherwise when he turned 14.

Joshing

Though the pun would've been great, Joshua was never one to fool- "josh around"- with Neku's feelings. Not unless he absolutely had to.

Keck

Once upon a time, Neku was disgusted by how attached Joshua had grown to him. He got used to it eventually.

Letters

Even if Joshua would never read them- though he always did when Neku was away- Neku took comfort in writing to the Composer of Shibuya.

Mindless

Kitaniji was creepy- no arguments on that. Even creepier were the reapers and Neku's friends when they were under his control. It was like they had no minds of their own.

Negligence

Whenever he neglected his duties, Neku would always pick up the slack, and for that, he supposed he could be a little grateful. Just a little.

Ocean

Neku's eyes were just that perfect shade of blue.

Promise

Unlike the God of Christianity, Joshua didn't need to create an entire rainbow to promise Neku anything. Shibuya's music was enough.

Quintessential

Joshua was the _epitome_ of sophistication, or so he claimed.

Reverence

Maybe the thing that attracted Joshua to Neku was that the boy didn't worship him like everyone else did. That could just be because of his Atheist beliefs, but it meant more to the Composer than any hymn ever would.

Sinful

It was a love between a god and a human, and both were male. It was doubly sinful, but also pure, and oh so sweet.

Trains

Whenever the train went away from Shibuya, they both felt just a little nauseous. Joshua, being the Composer, had it worse off than Neku, so of course Neku, as the Conductor, would stay with him until it passed.

Underlying

There was a hidden truth as to why Shiki, who'd scored the lowest between herself and Neku, was the one to go back after that first week. Joshua was glad Neku never found out, but he knew he would, eventually, and it wouldn't be pretty.

Veracity

Neku had a habit of being truthful, and Joshua, being one to tell the truth only when it suited him, often found himself simultaneously annoyed and charmed by this.

Wild

They were wild and carefree, but at the same time instinctively cautious.

Xenograft

When Joshua brought Neku back from the Game, he had to give up a tiny portion of his power to do so. But he never let Neku find out- no doubt he'd have a heart attack if he knew.

Yolk

It helped baby birds survive, while the shell kept it safe and warm. In this way, Neku was the chick, and Joshua was the being to help him grow up.

Zenith

It was only when they were together that Joshua was at his best.


	5. E G B D F

**F**

Abomination

Those old religious coots called him an abomination unto the Lord. As Joshua would squeeze his hand and assuage his fears, Neku would then smile.

Joke's on them.

Bigotry

Neku never liked politicians. But for Josh, he could make an exception.

Coronary

As far as the RG was concerned, Neku had died of a heart attack.

Destructive

Their relationship clashed, even at the best of times. But they wouldn't have it any other way.

Evergreen

Joshua was one of those people who could remain optimistic even in the cold of winter.

Fabulous

That was a stupid blog. It would always be a stupid blog. No matter that Joshua followed it.

Grapes

If Joshua wanted to sew his grapes of wrath, Neku wasn't going to stop. Hell, if it got him that upset, he'd join in, too.

Handle

It seemed like Joshua was always in control, no matter the situation.

Innocence

Despite his white-winged glory, Joshua knew he was far from innocent. Neku knew it, too, which was why they had no problems with making their love public.

Judas (the Damned)

Sometimes, Joshua would wonder, if Kitaniji were still alive, what he'd do. But Neku would pull him from those thoughts, and the Composer would rest easy, knowing that the figurative Judas was still very much dead and very much damned.

Kleid("Dress" in German)

Neku groaned at the unfairness of it all. Joshua was more feminine, so why did _he_ have to wear the dress?

Luck

Neku wonders, on occasion, if his death was bad timing, or bad luck. Or a combination of the two. Then he remembers that Josh had set it up, and that he probably would've ended up dead by the end of the day no matter what.

Magic

Neku remembers his Hogwarts letter. He also remembers his Sorting, and wondered how in Merlin's name Joshua got sorted into _Hufflepuff_ instead of, say, Slytherin.

Noodles

Ken Doi made the best ramen. Everybody knew that. So it's hardly surprising to find Shibuya's favorite musical couplet frequent the place on their lunch dates.

Ogling

There was a time Joshua caught Neku staring at him. It led to some very pleasant things.

Preface

Joshua had his reasons for making that bet. And eventually, Neku would find out. And he'd understand why he did what he did.

Maybe.

Quest

Kitaniji was defeated, and Neku made his way into the unsealed chamber. Finally, he could save Joshua and-

"Hi Neku! Sorry, but your princess is in another castle!"

He screamed.

R&R

Sometimes, it was nice when they could just lay around in the Dead God's Pad all day, tangled up in each other. No Games, no school, no other Composer duties…

Life was nice…

Sedative

Konishi-sensei was enough to drive anyone to sleep in her classes. Neku still felt half asleep after them. But then Joshua would walk with him to Home Ec. With Higashizawa-sensei, and he'd feel as if he could take on the world.

Trampoline

When one was down, the other would plummet so they could rise again. That's just how it worked.

Understudy

Even though Josh was older and more experienced, Neku, who was two years his junior, was the one to keep him in line.

Vexing

Pig Noise were always a pain, and it took them a bit to actually cooperate and erase the damn things.

Wishes (on shooting stars)

Neku wished for a friend, and the heavens gave him a lover instead. Funny how that works out, isn't it?

Xylitol

In the early days of their relationship, Neku was constantly doubting the sincerity behind his partner's actions.

Yearning

It was an uncontrollable ache and desire to see each other, and it was what helped Joshua deal with the people in his Shibuya while he waited for Neku to get out of school.

Zealous

There were times, when he was in Neku's strong embrace, that he would wonder if this entire relationship wasn't just something his immortal mind had made up to fulfill his lustful desires. But then he'd feel the warmth of Neku's lips against his forehead, and realize that no dream or zealous delusion could be this real.


	6. Chord Progression

A Abscond

Neku unwittingly stole his heart the moment they made eye contact, and then ran away with it. Joshua did the same a little while later.

B Barometer

Shibuya's weather was just as fickle and pleasant as the changing nature of their relationship.

C Cadence (Musical)

At the end of the day, the closing notes of Shibuya's music would almost be enough to lure them both to sleep before the gentle chords of the city's nightly requiem began.

D Despotism

Some would see Joshua as a malicious sovereign. Neku disagreed. Usually.

E One of the reasons Joshua loved Neku- and vice versa- was because he was one of the few who understood his almost inhumane behaviors in regards to the rest of mankind.

F Fastidious

Sometimes, when he thought Joshua wasn't looking, Neku would take a moment or two to just stare at him and absorb every last detail of his divine beauty. Of course, being divine, Joshua always knew when Neku did this (not that he'd ever call him out on it) and enjoyed the attention.

G Glib

Where other mortals were concerned, Joshua's words were often insincere- except in serious matters: then they just _sounded_ insincere-but to Neku, he was always honest. Mostly.

H Hubris

He'd never admit it, but whenever they fought, Neku always worried that Joshua would take his words and actions as a form of excessive defiance and kill him. Joshua thought such a notion was absurd.

I Inducement

"Neku please?"

"No."

"Hmph. Fine. I was _thinking_ we could cuddle under that cozy afghan in my pad afterwards and _maybe_ share some hot cocoa, but if you _really_ don't want to..."

"Ugh...fine. I'll build a dang snow-fort with you."

Joshua dragged Neku out from under the electric blanket and they spent the next two hours in the snow.

J Juxtaposition

When Neku and Joshua announced the former would become the latter's Conductor, their friends- especially those in the UG- were over the moon. They were so different they complimented each other, and it was _beautiful_.

K Kismet

After the game, Neku wondered if he could've avoided everything if he'd just stayed away from Udegawa. Then he remembered Joshua was practically a god and would've killed him no matter what. Who cared about destiny? All it was was just a manipulative and somewhat effeminate god playing games.

L Lachrymose

The bullet hit, and Joshua watched Neku fall. With a simple sweep of his hand, Shibuya broke apart, and the Composer was quick to collect the fragments. He eyed the bright shards of Neku's soul, still glowing and struggling to stay together. Maybe if He...yes. That would work.

When Neku woke up, he was in a grassy field. It was Shibuya, but not _his_ Shibuya.

He cried.

M Morbid

Neku snorted. "Well, if you really think I'm so interested, you're wrong." He put up a finger and eyed the blond ghost carefully, "And also incredibly conceited. I'm no necrophile."

Joshua smirked. "My dear, I'm not dead. I'm not even a corpse. I'm _just_ a spirit," he laughed, " so that would make you a parasexual*"

N Necrophilia

Pale skin, lightly frosted. Shining, empty blue eyes. Dun lips. Neku looked so beautiful in death.

O Ostentatious

"God I _really hate_ some people!"

"Why's that, dear?"

Neku glared at the library shelves.

"Beat...I _told_ him I needed that book yesterday, but-"

"Oh. I see." The violet book said in a bored tone. " _Some people_ \- just...buy books just for show..." he sighed, "The books people buy ostentatiously but _never finish_..."

Neku groaned at the dictionary quote and placed his head on the counter.

"You need some coffee." Said the book unhelpfully.

"Shut up Joshua."

P Presumptuous

As Joshua began grinding against him in a lewd display, Neku gave him a heated glare and hissed.

"Yoshiya Kiryuu! For Christ's sake keep it in your pants- we're in a _hospital_!"

Joshua pouted, but stopped his actions anyway.

"No one's watching though..." he whined.

Neku turned away, his yellow shoes squeaking.

"You. Are a _terrible_ doctor. Jeegus- in a _public place_ -" he went off grumbling, irritated.

Q Quandary

Joshua scanned the display counter carefully, uncertain. He wanted to get Neku the best ring he could find- though his fiancé would lose it if he ever saw the price- but Neku wouldn't appreciate it if he used his Composer powers to steal it- or even lower the price. Hmm...what to do...

R Risqué

"I _am_ a terrible doctor- that's why I'm a nurse, silly- but I'll be _your_ doctor _any time_." Wink.

In the ICU, Neku took a moment to get over the shock of the flirty nurse's words, then prayed to every god out there that he wouldn't be assigned to him.

S Sultry

They were sitting in the shade of a table outside WildKat- 'because inside is so crowded, we'd just burn up dear'- when Neku caught sight of an ice cream vendor. Without prompting, the copper-blond male got up and risked the sweltering heat to purchase a double-scoop cone. He got the frozen treat and turned to go back to Joshua, who was smiling at him-

And the ice cream melted to a puddle instantly.

He groaned.

T Tenacious

On occasion- when the paperwork was especially tedious- Joshua would ask Neku if he wanted to switch jobs. He always refused though- love could only put one through so much.

U Upbraid

They both had flaws- compulsive lying, being mortal, being _im_ mortal- and they were prepared to call each other out on them when needed.

V Volatile

The Game was very fast paced, and the missions varied every day- there was no theme or pattern to anything. It was confusing at first, but eventually, Joshua was able to help Neku figure out how to run things.

W Winsome

It seemed no matter what situation they were in, Joshua's smile was always charming and attractive.

X Xin

"I love you."

"I know. I love you, too."

Warmth. Happiness. Love.

Feelings were nice.

Y Yizkor


	7. Septet

_**Septet**_

 **Abyssmal**

When one stares into the abyss, they say that sometimes, the abyss stares back.

In this case, though, "The Abyss" is a pair of inhumanly bright eyes, and "staring" can be easily exchanged for "being a total jackass".

 **Blush**

"You look really cute in that dress, dear- Angelique Lapin suits you well."

"...Shut up."

"Teeheehee! That dark blush on your cheeks just makes you even cuter!"

 **Cantata**

When they made love- by holding hands, by snuggling, by intercourse, even by flirting arguing with each other in public- Joshua noted how Neku's music would grow louder.

It was a special sort of music then, borrowing a chord or two from his own, and that it played just for him made him feel more like the city god that he was.

 **Da Cappo**

At the very end of the Reapers' Game, at the end of their own personal game, with guns and tears and "BANG!", Joshua forced Neku to see _before_ \- to see the kind of person he was three weeks ago, and to see how _fucking Joshua_ killed him and forced him into the Long Game in the first place.

And at the end of it all, he couldn't even properly bitch about it like he wanted, because really, he _had_ come out a better person, and Josh _had_ been doing what he thought was best for Shibuya.

Of course, Neku still brought it up sometimes, but it didn't carry the same weight as it did when he'd first met the little snot.

 **Elegy**

The day Neku became the new Conductor, he, Joshua, and Mr. Hanekoma (Conductor, Composer, and Producer) collaborated with 777, Tenho, and B.J. to create a special song in memory of the many Players who'd been Erased in the Long Game. If it'd been anyone else suggesting it, Joshua wouldn't have cared, but it was Neku's idea, and as bothersome as humans could be, the Composer could forgive his Conductor's sentimentality. He wouldn't be Neku without it, after all.

 **Fermata**

Joshua enjoyed being able to wake up at the crack of dawn (sometimes earlier). It gave him a few hours to listen to Shibuya's music without human interference.

But there were some days, like today, where he'd allow himself to drift back to sleep nestled in the arms of his still very much live Conductor, only hours after he'd gotten rid of an especially powerful Noise.

And for the reason Neku was staying with him that night in particular, Joshua let it slide when he woke up again at noon and found his Conductor still happily snoozing.

 **Glissando**

When they fought Noise, their minds and attacks were always perfectly synchronized, the puck passing between them effortlessly, like a singer sliding from the bottom of the major scale to the top.

 **Harmony**

In the joint choir club of St. Michael's and St. Ursula's, Joshua, the tenor, sang the melody- subtly heard, but noticeably manipulative of his fellow singers. Neku sang the bass harmony, his voice complimenting Joshua's in a way even Minamimoto-sensei found enjoyable. Or, at least tolerable.

 **Introduction**

Looking back, Neku wants to hit himself for not having noticed it at the time. There was just no way Joshua would've known his name _before asking for it_ if all he'd been doing was _watching_.

But he did know- had most likely known it even _before_ shooting him- and that was more than a little creepy.

 **Jarring**

Having forced himself to grow accustomed to it, the Composer finds it a little strange that his newest Conductor doesn't worship the ground he walks on like all the others did. But it's a nice change.

 **Klangfarbenmelodie**

Sometimes, if his emotions were too far out of his control- a rarity, especially for him- his music would abruptly change mid-note, sometimes multiple times in the same chord. Usually some cuddles and a bit of preening were enough to even things out, though- especially after Def Märch concerts, when Joshua'd accidentally get high off the overflowing love and creativity flowing between the band and their audience.

By the time he'd been able to pick up on it without Joshua needing to say or do anything, Neku had gotten pretty good at dealing with it.

 **Ligature**

Everything was going smoothly, exactly as he'd planned. Though he wasn't counting on his proxy to grow so attached to the Misaki girl in his first week. Even though it made his transition into the second week smoother, too, Joshua already decided he didn't like her. She was the one Player who's mere being _in_ the Game was a hitch in his otherwise perfectly smooth plans.

His dislike of her wasn't due to his proxy's fondness of her at all.

Really.

 **Movement**

As Conductor, Neku sometimes accompanies Joshua to meetings with the Angels. Seeing them, he can't help but be aware that he's still just a small part of something so much bigger than him- something he may never be able to fully understand. But at least he's closer to the top of the metaphorical food chain than the bottom.

 **Nocturne**

They're walking down the streets of an alternate Traverse Town, and the eternal night is clear and the stars are brighter here than they ever were in Shibuya, but Joshua doesn't really care about that as much as that Neku's _alive again_ , and _safe_.

"Hey Neku...do you...do you ever miss Shibuya?"

"Shibuya? It sounds familiar, sorta, but Josh, I can't miss a place I've never been to."

And that kinda hurts, but it's also comforting, because a tiny part of him is still the Composer- is still _Shibuya_ , even if it's been overrun by heartless- and never wanted Neku to forget what he'd done _for him and him alone_ , but the rest of him is glad that the reborn Neku can't ever associate him with the god of a city, can't love him only for that, and can freely love him as Yoshiya-the-human-who-was and not Joshua-the-god-of-a-dying-city.

 **Oppression**

In some worlds, Joshua was an actual saint, kinda like Jesus. In others, he was a possessive, egotistic maniac.

The first time Neku had stumbled in by accident, the Joshua of that world wanted to keep him. Thank every other Joshua copy out there that _his_ Josh, the one who killed him twice and still earned his trust, was able to save him.

Neku doesn't try to visit other worlds now, afraid he'd accidentally stumble on _that one_ again, and in a way, maybe that could also be a form of oppression by Joshua-the-dictator.

 **Punishment**

"Oh calm down, dear- it really wouldn't kill you to at least smile at my puns every now and then."

"...I hate you."

"Well then, I guess I'm in for some sort of _pun_ -ishment, hmm?"

Neku glared at him tiredly.

"Okay, fine. I'll stop," Joshua pouted, then muttered under his breath, "killjoy..."

"I heard that, Yoshiya!"

 **Queue**

There was a long list of Players this time- even compared to the amount in the Long Game. Most of them were suicides over a presidential debate- people killing themselves because the person they hoped to win the election wasn't as good of a liar as the other guy. Honestly.

Humans.

But there were still so many of them, even after he'd given Neku half of them.

Ugh...he _hated_ paperwork!

 **Rambunctious**

Neku often compared Joshua to a rambunctious child. Maybe he wasn't as loud, but he was just as annoying.

But maybe that made _Neku_ the immature one for falling for someone like that.

 **Synergy**

Neku and Joshua always worked better together than Neku and Shiki, or even Neku and Beat. When Neku agreed to work under him, they produced even greater results, which only seemed to increase as time passed and Neku no longer had a reason to really stay in the RG.

 **Tropical**

After a few centuries of work, Hanekoma kicked both Composer and Conductor out of Shibuya and into a more tropical world so they could take a much-needed vacation.

By the end of it, they both agreed that it was indeed much-needed. And if their music was almost identical with how intermixed it was with each other's, well...that was their own business.

 **University**

It was all about the experience, really, since dead people don't need degrees. Neither of them had taken into account that Neku would've had to live on campus, though, and though Neku regretted his choice a month into the school year, he forced himself through it. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, after all.

 **Voracious**

Neither of them really ate too much in general, but they were voracious people in their own way. Joshua was always willing to try Ken Doi's experiments just so he could savor the love and creativity of them. Neku ate them for the taste.

 **Worrywart**

Joshua would never directly say it, but he was always worried (irrationally, he knew) during the days between Neku leaving Shibuya for universityand him coming back for him every Sunday.

 **Xeranthemum**

There were a few times Joshua gave him flowers- small bouquets with roses, both red and blue (which immediately tipped him off because those just _weren't_ natural) and xeranthemums. He googled the symbolisms behind each flower, and it just figures that Joshua would use flowers to say something so sappy.

Red roses for love.

Blue roses for impossible miracles.

Xeranthemums for immortality and eternity.

Though he'd be lying if he said he wasn't touched by the sentiment.

 **Yew**

It was almost over...and then Joshua said those fateful words.

"Let's play a new Game."

Whatever.

He'd just fought Kitaniji _three times_ with little more than a few seconds of rest in between. He'd somehow survived three weeks straight fighting the incarnations of _death_ themselves! He could handle _one more game_!

 **Zarnich**

He woke up in the hall of judgement with a pair of arms wrapped around his torso. The taste of the poison still lingered in his mouth, but he didn't try to get rid of it.

"I got him for you, boss!"

"Good. Let's finish this quickly so we can get Neku-kun...properly settled."

Even if this twisted new Composer was going to force him to forget about Joshua, he wanted to at least remember how the bastard had killed him just for this.


End file.
